


Taman Shud

by drunkdeity



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdeity/pseuds/drunkdeity
Summary: The End/Finished
Relationships: Natalia Romanova - Relationship, Star-Lord - Relationship





	Taman Shud

I walk through to the door to my house in LA carrying grocery bags immediately beelining for the kitchen. Peter approaches me as the bags are set on the counter holding my forbidden journal with the darkest parts of me. With his towering height he looks intimidating enough he then holds it up in his right hand with three words that shatter a part of me. "Who are you?"

 _He knows too much._  
"How do you know Russian?"  
"I learned it _for you_." The irritation in Peter's voice is very clear, the confusion that lines my face clearly registered. "You are hollow. Everything I know about you is a fucking lie and the worst is you are the serial killer that conspiracy theorists said you are." I say nothing and proceed to put away groceries. Peter slams his hand loudly on the counter which makes me jump. " _Answer me Natalia, why did you do this?_ "  
I speak in the deadest voice, my usual state. "Because you wouldn't have loved who I actually am. You wouldn't have been able to look past the blood that drips off of my hands and every inch of my skin." Peter looks taken aback. "Now if you don't mind I am going to get a start on cooking so Ali can have food before she gets home from her clubs." He watches me finish putting away the groceries I don't need. 

**Kill him. Kill him. Kill him.**

I ignore the chorus in my head pulling out a cutting board and big chefs knife to cut vegetables. Peter watches me, unsure of the next move.

**If you kill him you can stay free.**

He tries to walk past me, I spin around to face him knife in hand. I plunge the blade into his abdomen. Of course on instinct he pushes me back, my grip on the knife ripping it out blood pouring out. Peter tries to make a run for a phone where I tackle him in the front hallway. A hard thud of his muscled mass slamming against the floor, the journal skittering into a different room. With this he tries to roll onto his back tossing me aside against a wall with what strength he has. I crawl over to him tears pouring from my eyes. "I am sorry. I love you."  
Peter spits on my face. "Fuck you." This time I stab him in the neck, Peter's last sounds being the gurgles of him drowning in his own blood. 

Movement distracts me from my right when I lean against the wall. Stewart stands, confused. "Mom?"  
"I thought you were at work...."  
"Today was my day off... what happened?"  
"He found out things. Take a seat." Stewart sits next to me, handing me some cigarettes from one of his pockets and a lighter. "Thank you." I light it taking a deep drag.  
"Your one rule was we don't kill each other. No matter what."  
"It was me or him. Have you texted Ali?"  
"No. I won't." I nod, cigarette hanging from my lips hand on the knife slicked with blood. With impulse flooding in me I stab the knife into Stewart's neck.

I wander through the house, leaving them in the hallway and knife still in Stewart's neck. Rummaging through various drawers looking for that precious gun. The first one I bought while living in LA. Eventually I found it, then grabbing a phone. I dial Clint Barton, now many years since we have spoken. Despite this he picks up the phone. "Hey Nat. What's up?" Like nothing has ever changed.  
Ignoring his question I proceed. "This is a courtesy call don't be surprised what you see on the news tonight. Protect Alianova." I hang up the phone before cocking the gun putting to my head. The phone starts vibrating as I pull the trigger.

A loud bang resounds through the now empty house, phone continuously ringing with Clint's name and face on the screen. 


End file.
